1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for holding a workpiece during a manufacturing process and a method of holding the workpiece on the fixture and debonding the workpiece from the fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workpiece is generally held by a fixture during a manufacturing process. The fixture supports the workpiece and holds the workpiece in place during the manufacturing process. The manufacturing process may be automated and includes machining, inspection, assembly, and the like. The fixture is reusable to perform the manufacturing process individually for a plurality of workpieces such that after the manufacturing process has been performed to one workpiece, another workpiece may be disposed on and held by the fixture. The fixture is capable of consistently holding each workpiece such that the manufacturing process is consistent among the plurality of workpieces.
The workpiece must be securely held to the fixture during the manufacturing process such that the manufacturing process is consistently performed to each workpiece. The workpiece must also be quickly and easily removed from the fixture to reduce the time required to perform the manufacturing process.
It is known in the art to use clamps to hold the workpiece stationary relative to the fixture. The clamps exert pressure on the workpiece to mechanically hold the workpiece in place relative the fixture. The clamps securely hold the workpiece to the fixture and allow for quick and easy removal of the workpiece from the fixture. However, because the clamps exert pressure on the workpiece, the clamps have a tendency to cause permanent deformation or fracture of the workpiece. The clamps also have a tendency to obstruct the access to the workpiece during the manufacturing process.
It is also known in the art to use adhesive to hold the workpiece relative to the fixture. The adhesive is applied to the fixture and the workpiece is positioned in contact with the adhesive to create an adhesive bond to adhere the workpiece to the fixture. The adhesive securely holds the workpiece to the fixture and does not obstruct access to the workpiece. After the manufacturing process, the adhesive bond between the workpiece and the fixture is destroyed by applying force by direct contact to the workpiece with a hand-held tool such as a hammer or a pry bar. The force applied by direct contact with the hand-held tool moves the workpiece relative to the fixture. The application of force by direct contact with the hand-held tool has a tendency to cause permanent deformation or fracture of the workpiece. Specifically, the hand-held tool is formed from a material harder than the workpiece and the hand-held tool dents, scratches, and/or cuts the surface of the workpiece. The use of a hand-held tool also creates torsion in the workpiece, i.e. twists the workpiece about an axis of the workpiece, leading to deformation or fracture of the workpiece. In addition, difficulties arise in applying force to a consistent region of each of the workpieces. Application of force to a weak region of the workpiece leads to fracture of the workpiece.
It is also known in the art to expose the adhesive to a chemical debonder to chemically destroy the adhesive bond. Chemical debonding is time consuming because the chemical debonder must contact and break down the chemical makeup of the adhesive. Chemical debonding is also often physically or economically impractical due to the size or shape of the workpiece, the size and location of the adhesive between the workpiece and the fixture, and the amount of chemical debonder required to destroy the adhesive bond.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to manufacture a fixture that holds a workpiece for a manufacturing process with the use of adhesive and that is capable of quickly and easily debonding the workpiece from the fixture without causing permanent deformation or fracture of the workpiece. It would also be desirable to introduce a method of holding the workpiece relative to the fixture for a manufacturing process and debonding the workpiece from the fixture after the manufacturing process without causing permanent deformation or fracture of the workpiece as a result of the debonding.